


And It Stared Back

by oddblogger



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dark, Gen, Loneliness, Murder, Pre-Episode: s01e03 The Great Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddblogger/pseuds/oddblogger
Summary: For Jim Moriarty stared into the abyss, and the devil stared back.





	

Jim Moriarty was never a normal person.

His eyes cold and calculating, instead of naive and bright, like little lanterns in the heads of the kids around him.

His smile more of a sneer, rather the unknowing smiles that preceded horror just before they shattered.

His face blank, instead of the impressionable expression on wonder on the children he stood with.

Because Jim Moriarty did not stand among them.

Jim Moriarty stood alone, amongst a crowd.

For he stared into the abyss, and eventually, it would stare back.

He never understood the obliviousness of the children around him. How could they not see how their dreams would never come to fruition? Why did they cling to their hopes so fervently? Why was he alone?

All of the children were so delicate. They senselessly believed in trivial things like sentiment and actually were upset when their feelings were crushed like flowers being trampled underfoot. Yet they still held on, and it made no sense to Jim. Senselessly clinging onto hopes and dreams that were doomed to shatter into millions of pieces, like glass.

The children hated him. Once upon a time, it hurt to see them stare at him like that. The comments about his oddity were once scathing. Once upon a time, he cared about his reputation. The loneliness that constantly haunted him was once his demon.

But now he controlled his demon. Nothing hurt. Nothing helped. Nothing did anything anymore.

He did more than control his demons, he obliterated them.

But, we all have demons right? So, what happens to one who destroys them so completely?

Well, Jim Moriarty never completely destroyed his demons, as he thought he did. He was just too cunning for his own good.

He became one with his demons.

After all, “If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.”

For he stared into the abyss, and it stared back.

Carl Powers. Such a boring name. Such a boring boy. Jim was bored out of his mind. Jim did not like Carl. Carl was boring. Carl was like those other kids. Carl was just like them.

Jim Moriarty did not appreciate that.

It was time to make things more interesting, wasn't it?

And how perfectly was this plan carried out. No one suspected a thing! Finally, something interesting to do. 

Jim smiled to himself from the shadows as the police wondered how the hell someone could have accomplished such a flawless killing.

Revenge was sweet, was it not?

Jim built himself an empire of perfectly carried out plans. Murders. Thefts. Blackmail. Everything was laid out in an elaborate web. A legend was born. A genius. An unrecognizable demon. An untouchable god amongst men. 

And Sherlock Holmes with that Doctor Watson at his side stumbled along right into his web, and everything just got even more interesting.

Jim pressed the tips of his fingers together and stared at the chessboard in front of him. Smirking to himself, he took the black queen.

For he stared into the abyss, and the devil stared back.

“What will your next move be, Sherlock?”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short. I know. Don't worry! As I start to write more, I promise that I will make longer fics.
> 
> Inspiration hit for this one pretty randomly....
> 
> Welp. Off to read tooth-rotting fluff and write even darker stories and all of the angst.


End file.
